


The Best Man's Speech

by KaRaEa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaRaEa/pseuds/KaRaEa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gives the best man's speech at Scott and Isaac's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Man's Speech

"First of all I'd like to say congratulations to Isaac. Seriously bro, all that pining finally paid off!" Stiles begins.

Isaac flips him off with a glare which is slightly diminished by how blissed out he looks.

"I mean, could you have been more obvious? Subtlety is really not your strong suit." Stiles gives a shit eating grin and continues. "To Scott I'd like to say: Dude, it is still not to late to change your mind. I can drive you back over to the courthouse right now and get an annulment." Stiles claps a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Never too late. Just say the word."

Scott rolls his eyes and squeezes Isaac's hand. Isaac's glare heats up just a little and he fingers the cake knife playfully.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Stiles holds up his hands. "As much as I hate to admit it and will forever be woefully confused as to how this happened, Scott has never been happier than he is with you Isaac. I don't know, maybe he just has an unnatural weakness for sarcastic assholes. It would explain a lot about our friendship." He pauses with an exaggerated considering expression. "And over the course of the last few years I have to say that I have begun to... well, loathe you just a little bit less. You're alright. Even if you do wear douchey scarves and convinced Scott to wear skinny jeans.

"On a more serious note, the fact that you had Allison be your maid of honour is more than a little disturbing. But I'll grant you, it really does show the strength in your relationship. It's one thing to invite your ex, but to make the girl who has at on point or another seen both of your orgasm faces your maid of honour is something else. Like, in a whole other realm of weirdness. But hey, she really did do a spectacular job with organising all of this, so maybe she wasn't such a crazy choice. Still crazy, just not so much. Anyway, lets have a hand for Allison, maid of honour extraordinaire, breaker of hearts and all around miracle worker."

Allison stands and does a small curtsey to applause.

"I'd give myself a mention for my hand in all of this and for putting up with these guys for so long, but that might be in poor taste, so I'll skip it. For now." Stiles smiles and turns to Scott. "Scott, you're my best friend. Have been forever. You're my brother. More than that, you're... You're Scott. Scott, who stuck by me even when I was social poison and you wanted the popular girl, even when I was a dick who had you out looking for bodies in the middle of the night, even when I was embarrassing us both with my pathetic pining after Lydia. Even when we were scared. When we scared each other. Even when you really shouldn't have. And I love you for it more than one best-man speech could possibly articulate. And now... Now, god, you're married! You're starting your own family and I get to be a part of that! You have no idea how honoured I am. I get to be the obnoxious brother-in-law Isaac never wanted. I get to be the crazy, dickish uncle to your kids when you have them. I get to be there to watch your ridiculously wonderful life and be jealous of every moment, because you are going to be so happy, Scott.

"Isaac, I'm counting on you, man. Scott deserves everything good, and I know that you'll give it to him. Jokes aside, you're one of the best guys I've ever met, and I know you love Scott like he deserves. Hell, you might even deserve him right back. Might." Stiles crosses to a bewildered Isaace and shakes his hand. "Welcome to the family, bro."

Isaac stands and gives Stiles a hug, arms squeezing tightly before retracting sharply as he pulls away to sit down. He avoids everyone's eyes but Scott's, who he gives a slight smile.

Stiles clears his throat. "Anyway, I think it's about time we get absolutely wasted so that we can try to forget these last few minutes ever happened. To the bride and groom!"

Everyone repeats the phrase as Scott laughs and Isaac punches Stiles hard in the leg.

  


 


End file.
